<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need some help by TripleCobra9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020019">Need some help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleCobra9/pseuds/TripleCobra9'>TripleCobra9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleCobra9/pseuds/TripleCobra9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm looking for a specific fic and I haven't been able to remember the name or tags to find it. It's a fic where inko dies and izuku goes to an orphanage only to be found in a park by Zelda. She goes on to adopt him and he goes on to Hyrule and all the events of that plays off screen. Then he returns to become a hero at UA with all his items and mounts along with the spirits. He later adopts ERI as his little sister before UA starts. If you know this fic can you send the link in the comments?</p><p>Thank you</p><p>До свидания</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need some help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank you for your help if you know this fic. Sorry for wasting a post like this but I couldn't find it. Have a great day.</p><p>До свидания</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>